A Gueixa e O Último Samurai
by Eliziane
Summary: Nada demais os nossos agentes passarem algum tempo juntos e descontraídos. Melhor ainda se os dois estiverem dispostos a satisfazerem os desejos secretos antes nunca comentados.


Título: **A Gueixa e O Último Samurai**

Classificação: Livre

Categoria: Shipper

Os personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim, mas a Cris Carter 1013 FOX.

Qualquer semelhança com nomes, pessoas ou acontecimentos terá sido mera coincidência. 02:04 pm.

**Georgetown 12:30 pm. **

Telefone toca. Scully está sentada na sala de pernas cruzadas fazendo Ioga. Nada anormal, a não ser pela colant ligada e pelos dois palitinhos janopenses prendendo o seu cabelo ruivo.

Sem dificuldade, abre os olhos, descruza as pernas e se estica para atender.

-Scully.

-Sou eu!

-Ah, Mulder!

-Por que esse: "Ah, Mulder"? Assim você me tira todo o entusiasmo.

Secretamente ela dá um sorriso.

-Fala de uma vez, Mulder. O que foi? Está precisando de mim para algum caso novo? Aproveite que estou em minha hora de folga.

-Cuidando do cabelo?

-Não.

-Fazendo as unhas!

-Hmm... Também não.

-Deixe ver... Depilação íntima com cera quente, acertei?

-Mulder! – reprovou ficando corada.

Ele fez um momento de silêncio e depois insistiu:

-O que estou ouvindo é Canto Gregoriano? Ficou tão empolgada com aquele caso do Mosteiro que comprou o CD do pessoal de lá, não foi?

-Frio! Frio, muito frio! Você ultimamente não acerta uma! Estou ouvindo Ratnabali, Cosmic Dance. Um CD de relaxamento, e para sua informação, estou aprendendo Ioga.

Ele gargalhou do outro lado. O que deixou Scully realmente furiosa.

-Certo, espertinho. Vou desligar e...

-Espere!

Scully se deteve com o telefone a meio caminho do gancho. O grito dele foi tão alto que ela ouviu longe.

-Sabe, Scully... Eu também estou de folga e como você sabe... Não preciso de depilação e nem fazer o cabelo... Er... Pensei em te convidar para a gente ver um filme. Que tal?

Ela considerou o convite dele sorrindo de lado e ficou tanto tempo em silêncio que Mulder arriscou:

-Scully?

-No seu apartamento ou no meu?

Ele se sentiu nas nuvens. Inflou o peito e disse apressado:

-No meu é claro! Já comprei refrigerantes e pipocas. Ah, venha de táxi. Depois eu te levo de carro, está bem assim?

-Estou estranhando, Mulder. Você parece tão comportadinho!

-Não estou armando nada! Se vier, venha em paz!

Scully desligou primeiro. Ficou alguns instantes pensando, depois se levantou e foi se preparar.

**Arlington, 02:19 pm.**

Mulder parecia impaciente com a demora dela. Mas nem se passara quinze minutos desde que ela desligara.

Contendo a ansiedade, ele também se preparou para sua chegada. Foi cuidar das pipocas, deixou o filme no ponto e gelou bem os refrigerantes. Teria que aproveitar, uma vez que Scully pouco bebia refrigerante. Para não perder a forma, dizia ela.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que ele ouviu o toc toc na porta. Os nós dos dedos dela estavam doendo e assim que ele abriu, Scully foi logo reclamando:

-Quando é que você vai pôr uma campainha?

-Assim é mais romântico. – replicou ele se inclinando para beija-la fervorosamente nos lábios. – Uh...! Diga que estava com saudade.

-Sabe que não.

-Mentira!

Scully passou por ele sorrindo. No meio da sala Mulder não resistiu e a pegou pelo meio por trás e cheirou seu cabelo.

-O que tem nesta sacola?

-Minha lingerie. Não vamos passar a noite aqui?

O corpo todo dele se acendeu diante da provocação. Com um risinho sedutor, Scully foi livremente ao quarto onde deixou tudo e voltou até a sala.

Mulder já colocava as almofadas no sofá e parecia estranhamente inquieto.

-O que vamos assistir?

-O Ùltimo Samurai.

Scully começou a rir. Ele não entendeu e lhe atirou uma almofada.

-O que é engraçado?

-Depois... Depois eu te conto. Vamos ao filme, Mulder.

Ainda desconfiado ele apertou o play do controle remoto. Como já estava no ponto, o filme começou sem os créditos do início. Japão, século dezoito. O Capitão Nathan Algren, um veterano da guerra civil americana é contratado pelo Imperador japonês para treinar suas tropas com armas de fogo e enfrentar a resistência contra as novas regras do Império. O astro do filme: Tom Cruise.

-Está gostando? – Mulder perguntou a uma certa altura enquanto ela mordiscava os lábios concentrada no filme.

-Uhum!

Com seu jeitinho matreiro, Mulder foi chegando junto, passando o braço em torno dela e de repente a estava abraçando. Scully aceitou o contato do corpo dele. Gostava do seu cheiro, da almofada que o peito dele fazia em sua face. Ele ofereceu pipocas e ela mastigou realmente absorta na estória.

A mão macia escorregou pela sua cintura e refez o caminho tortuoso dos quadris até seu braço. Olharam-se e bem no finalzinho do filme, se beijaram.

Quando Scully voltou a si, os créditos finais e a música oriental já estavam passando na tela da tv.

-Gostou do filme? – Mulder perguntou rouco, com os lábios cumprimidos na pele de seu pescoço.

Ela já estava acesa de paixão. A junção das coxas latejando, os seios intumescidos, os lábios arqueados. Mulder nunca a viu mais sedutora.

-Fica aí Mulder... – sussurrou saindo do abraço dele aos poucos.

-Se você for embora agora eu...

-Shiii!...

Mulder se esticou no sofá como se seu corpo estivesse encolhido.

-Oh meu Deus!... Que mulher é essa? – gemeu soprando o ar ao mesmo tempo com todos os hormônios a flor da pele.

Tentou ocupar as mãos com alguma coisa. Foi recolher o refrigerante, as pipocas, deu um stop no filme que já havia assistido previamente três vezes só para comentar com ela, caso perguntasse alguma coisa.

-Mulder... – ela chamou fazendo com que um monte de pipocas voasse para o tapete.

Ele quase correu para o quarto. Mas de repente parou na porta vendo-a naquele kimono decotado, com o cabelo preso acima da cabeça por dois palitinhos, lábios feericamente pintados de baton, olhos realçados pelo contorno do lápis preto e chinelos de madeira, como uma verdadeira Gueixa.

-Scully...!

-Parece que você gostou.

-Oh!

Antes que ele se aproximasse, Scully arrodeou a cama dando passinhos miúdos para não cair e se sentou nela, esticando o braço para alisar o lençol.

-Seja um bom menino ou não ganha a sobremesa. – disse provocante fazendo beicinho.

-O ... que tenho de fazer?

-Não imagina? – ela apontou para a outra sacola e ele negou veemente.

-Nem quero pensar no que tem ali.

-Você me pediu uma fantasia de monge, lembra? Mas como não foi possível, aluguei uma de Samurai.

Mulder levou alguns segundos para entender e por fim, começou a rir. Scully também riu da expressão assustada dele ao abrir a sacola e ver o que tinha dentro.

-Vou ter mesmo que vestir isso?

-Tom Cruise não ficou lindo?

Ele inflou o peito se animando.

-Ah... Scully, você só esqueceu um detalhe... – lembrou enquanto ia para o banheiro com a sacola.

-Sim? O quê?

-Todo Samurai possui uma espada grande...

Marota, ela desviou os olhos sugestivamente para a braguilha dele e suspirou virando os olhos para completar:

-Eu sei, Mulder. Por isso não trouxe outra.

-Ah, Scully...! Você às vezes...!

-Depressa! Sua Gueixa não pode esperar muito.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ele fez um gesto pedindo para ela esperar. Fechou a porta do banheiro e se preparou para sua mais louca noite de aventura.

Fim.


End file.
